To determine if RNA specific for Reovirus can be identified by polymerase chain reaction (PCR) in fresh-frozen liver tissue removed from the bile duct remnant and liver in children with biliary atresia or neonatal hepatitis and to determine if Reovirus III antigen is present in the same tissues.